


Sticking Together by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attack off-world leave Daniel injured and the rest of the team figuring out a way to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking Together by babs

"You find anything?" Jack asked Daniel who was studying the markings on a rock.

Daniel looked over his shoulder, pushed up his glasses and shook his head. "No. These markings don't appear to be anything but natural. Ice, erosion, that sort of thing."

Jack nodded. "So, in other words, we spent a couple of million bucks to fire up the gate and find what, a rock that's nothing more than a rock?"

"That would be a good summary." Daniel picked up his pack. "Look on the bright side, Jack. At least you'll be home to see your hockey game."

"Yeah, there is that." Jack grinned. "You ready?" At Daniel's nod he took off at a jog. "Let's go find Carter and Teal'c."

"Hot." Daniel said as they slowed to a walk.

"You? Daniel Jackson complaining about the heat?" Jack wiped at his forehead with a sleeve.

"It's not the heat; it's the humidity. Don't you know that by now?" Daniel smiled.

Jack studied his friend. Daniel did look tired, and he knew that the heat and humidity of P8Q005 was probably bothering the archaeologist. Jack knew how hard Daniel had been working lately. SG-1 going on one mission after another, Daniel's skills being requested by more than one team back at the SGC. Jack really needed to have a talk with General Hammond when they got back. There was no reason for Daniel to work himself to death when there were other archaeologists and linguists available. And then he really needed to have a talk with Daniel and teach him how to say no in a way that meant no instead of no, not right now, I'll help you if I have to stay up all night.

"Break." Jack stopped, pulling up his canteen to take a drink of tepid water.

Daniel nodded and sipped at his own water.

"Carter," Jack spoke into his radio, gesturing for Daniel to continue drinking when he started putting the cap back on his canteen. Daniel shrugged his shoulders but brought the canteen up to his mouth again.

"Carter, you and Teal'c about done?"

"Yes sir. Preliminary analysis doesn't indicate naquada or any useful minerals." Carter sounded disgusted. "Should we meet you at the gate sir?"

"That's a 10-4, Carter. Our ETA is about fifteen minutes." Jack thumbed off the radio at Carter's acknowledgement and watched Daniel take a few more sips. "Ready?"

Daniel nodded and screwed on the cap. "A hockey game sounds good right now."

"I thought you didn't like hockey." Jack turned to walk a few steps backwards.

"One word, Jack. Ice. Ice is cold therefore hockey is good."

"That was a few more than one word." Jack shook his head. "And if you come over, bring a book or something. I don't want to listen to you complain about how boring the game is."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just a friendly warning, Jackson." Jack felt something hit him in the back and knock him over at the same time he heard Daniel's yell.

There was dirt in his mouth, and he couldn't turn his head right away because there was weight on his back keeping him from moving. He pulled his knees up, getting them under him and pushed himself up although the weight was gone.

He brought up his P90 without hesitation and then realized that he might not be able to get a clear shot at the bear-like creature that Daniel was wrestling with.

Daniel screamed as the creature clawed his arm, blood spattering the ground. He fell backwards, and it gave Jack the opportunity to shoot. The creature landed on Daniel's legs, and Daniel pushed, trying to scramble out from under it, still believing it was alive.

"No, no, no. Jack, get away!" Daniel looked around as if searching for Jack.

Jack dropped to his knees beside Daniel. "Daniel, hey. It's dead. Listen to me, it's dead." He didn't like the chalk white appearance of Daniel's face, the eyes that weren't quite focused on anything except the dead creature.

Shudders ran through Daniel's body, and Jack resorted to taking Daniel's chin in his hand and forcing his friend to look at him. "It's dead. I'm okay."

"Dead?" Daniel closed his eyes, his voice rising as he questioned again, "Dead?"

"Yes, dead." Jack took Daniel's left arm between his hands, keeping his face neutral when he discovered the triple grooves lining Daniel's arm from mid forearm to shoulder. He took off his pack, pulling out the first aid kit. He was conscious of Daniel's eyes fixed on his movements.

"This is probably going to hurt like hell." Jack began talking as he applied the pressure bandages on the arm. God, there was so much blood. "Hold this, Daniel. Can you do that?"

There was a slow nod, and Jack clamped Daniel's fingers around the arm.

"Just want to call Carter and Teal'c." Jack explained, feeling the need to keep Daniel informed of everything, keep him grounded.

"Let them know we're gonna be late." Daniel said.

"Right. That's right." Jack patted Daniel's cheek, noting the already clammy skin.

"I'm holding on, Jack." Solemn blue eyes regarded him.

"I see that. Keep doing it, okay?" Jack waited for Daniel's brief nod and then turned away speaking low into the radio.

"Carter," At her tinny answer, he continued, "we're gonna need some help here. Daniel's been attacked by some sort of bear thingy."

"Sir? How bad is it?" Her concern vibrated through his radio.

"Bad enough, Carter." Jack noted, lowering his voice further. "Just get here. Send Teal'c through the gate for a med team."

"Yes, sir." He heard her calling for Teal'c before the click that told him she was signing off.

"Jack?" Daniel said between gritted teeth. "You okay? Did it get you?"

"No. I'm fine, Daniel." Jack placed his hand above Daniel's, dismayed to see that the bandages were nearly soaked through. "What the hell happened?"

"I saw it." Daniel closed his eyes and gave a convulsive shudder. "No time to warn you."

Jack pulled out more bandages and held them in place. "You can let go, Daniel. I've got you."

Daniel twisted his head to look down at his arm. "There's a lot of blood, Jack."

Jack looked up from his ministrations to see Daniel observing the proceedings with a strange sort of calm. He finished wrapping another bandage over the gashes.

"We're going to get you home as soon as possible. Hang on."

"Big. It was big." Daniel continued on in his monotone. He shivered again. "Jack, it's getting colder."

Jack nodded and pulled out an emergency blanket. "Let's get you wrapped up in this. That'll help. Then you can lie down and put your feet up.

The sound of an automatic weapon and a staff weapon had both their heads coming up in alarm. Daniel grasped Jack's forearm.

"Help me up. We have to help them."

"Carter! Teal'c!" Jack was on the radio with them, relieved when Carter's voice came through.

"Sir...animals...at the gate...attack...way to you." The words came in spurts as if Carter was running.

"The caves. Carter, remember the caves we found earlier? Meet you there."

"Understood, sir." Jack heard Teal'c yelling before Carter's transmission was cut off.

"I can walk, Jack." Daniel protested as Jack brought him to a sitting position once more.

Jack ignored him, taking Daniel's right wrist in his hand as he got him into position for a fireman's carry. "Next time, you carry me."

"Okay." Daniel's answer was completely serious. "I will."

Jack grunted as Daniel's weight settled over his shoulder. The caves weren't far. He only hoped the bears didn't live in them.  


* * *

  
Carter and Teal'c were approaching from the other direction as Jack made his way up the slight slope where they'd discovered the caves hours ago.

"Sir," Carter called. "Those creatures..."

"Save it Carter." Jack yelled back, hard breathing. "Just wait."

Teal'c came towards Jack and Daniel at a run while Carter held her weapon at the ready at the cave entrance.

"O'Neill, do you need assistance with DanielJackson?"

"Fine. We're fine." Jack answered, relieved as he reached the small hole marking the passage into the cave.

"I will determine if it is safe to enter, O'Neill."

Jack nodded and jerked his chin for Carter to provide back up. Daniel's chest was heaving against his back, and Jack hoped that the run he'd been forced to make hadn't caused more damage.

"Sir," Carter called, as she came forward with a flashlight. "it's safe. Come on in."

Teal'c already had his emergency blanket spread on the ground, and he took Daniel from Jack's shoulder, easing his friend down.

"Hey Teal'c." Daniel whispered.

"Hello, DanielJackson." Teal'c arranged Daniel's arm over his chest and lifted his legs for Carter to slide a pack under them.

Carter was already kneeling by Daniel's side and checking the bandage.

"Teal'c." Jack motioned for the Jaffa to step aside. "what happened out there?" He pulled off his hat and wiped at his forehead, taking in a gulp of the cooler air of the cavern.

"The beasts evidently hunt in packs, O'Neill. I spotted a large number of them at the Stargate. I fear that I alerted them to my presence as I went back to warn MajorCarter. I also regret that I was unable to follow your orders and retrieve medical assistance for DanielJackson."

"They're everywhere, sir. " Carter looked up. "I don't know why we had no indication of them on the MALP or from the UAV. I don't even know what they are."

"You mean if they're sentient or not." Jack finished. At her nod, he continued. "Let's make the best of what we've got. We're safe here for the time being." He knelt by Daniel who was watching them intently. "Shelter, a little cooler, and hopefully they don't like the caves." He placed his hand on Daniel's wrist, checking the pulse. "General Hammond will send someone looking for us when we don't show up."

He saw Carter look at her watch and hold up ten fingers, fold her hands and then hold up two more.

Twelve hours, he nodded in understanding.

"Jack?" Daniel whispered in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault, Daniel." Jack didn't like the racing pulse he was feeling under his fingers or the shallow sounds of Daniel's breathing and rushed to reassure the other man. "You saved my life out there."

Daniel gave a little smile through pale lips. "No problem, Jack." He coughed and moved, crying out as he jarred his arm. "I'm cold. I can't get warm."

"Just a while ago, you were complaining it was too hot." Jack teased lightly, even as he tucked the blanket around Daniel's shoulders. "Make up your mind, willya?"

"Mmm..." Daniel murmured, closing his eyes. "Gonna sleep now. Wake me up if..."

"You do that, and I will." Jack brushed sweat slick hair from Daniel's forehead, "I'll stay right here."

Carter crept closer when she figured Daniel was asleep. "It's bad sir. We're going to need to clean it."

"I know, Carter." Jack nodded. "No telling what goop was in those claws." He shook his head as he looked down at Daniel, so young in his sleep. "Pushed me out of the way of it."

Daniel moaned slightly as Carter began taking off the bandage.

"Bleeding's stopped, sir." She announced and then muttered under her breath, "at least for now."

"What do you need us to do, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Water. We need some water." She looked at their supplies, her pack lying beside Daniel. "Boiled. We need to keep things as sterile as possible."

"Okay," Jack knelt, going through their supplies, mentally cursing the fact that his had been abandoned when he'd had to run with Daniel. "Boil water, I can do that. Hey," he paused as he grabbed the small propane stove from Carter's pack. "you're not just having me do this to keep me out of the way are you? You know like in those old movies where the man always needed to boil water for the baby that was coming?"

Carter gave him a grim smile. "No, sir. I really need you to boil water."

Nodding, Jack walked a short distance away with the stove. Teal'c brought him the canteens.

"Thanks, Teal'c." Jack looked up at him from his crouched position.

"I will guard the entrance, O'Neill." Teal'c announced after waiting with him for a few minutes.

"Good, that's good, Teal'c." Jack waved for him to go, relieved to see that the water was boiling in the small pan he'd poured it into. He carried it carefully to Daniel's side and then began checking the first aid kit from Carter's pack. Who knew what germs were already in Daniel's system? He hated to disturb the relief Daniel had found, but they needed to get some type of pain killer into him.

"Hey Danny." Jack tapped his cheek with a forefinger. ""No sleeping just yet, Daniel. Have some nice yummy pills to give you." Daniel opened his eyes and stared up at him unblinking.

"Huh?" Daniel's voice was thick and confused.

"I want you to take these. It'll help." Jack held Daniel's head up a fraction placing some Tylenol 3 and one of the antibiotics they carried in Daniel's mouth before giving him a sip of water to wash it down. "Now you can rest."

"Carter?" Jack murmured when Daniel was once again lying flat. Jack kept his hand on Daniel's head.

"We need to let it cool, sir." She looked around the small chamber. "We'll need more. He'll need water to drink, and I don't know if..."

"Understood." Jack stood up. He looked down at Daniel, noting the paleness of Daniel's skin. He looked almost...no, Jack clamped down that thought. "Water, right, Carter." He grabbed up the two canteens as he passed them walking towards the entrance and Teal'c. He had a job to do.

"Teal'c." Jack came up beside him. "You see any of them out there?"

"I have not, O'Neill, although I have seen movement in the bush." Teal'c kept his eyes fixed on the horizon as he spoke. "How fares DanielJackson?"

"The water's cooling. Carter's gonna clean the arm." Jack watched the forest along with Teal'c. "He...Teal'c, we've got to get him home as soon as we can."

"I understand." Teal'c looked at the canteens Jack held.

"We need water. Carter said the more the better." Jack patted the canteens.

"There is a spring a few paces east, O'Neill." Teal'c announced. At Jack's raised eyebrow, he continued. "I observed it when we passed by here earlier today."

"Cover me," Jack ordered and at Teal'c's nod ran to the spring. The water was icy cold on his fingers, a small pain. He filled the canteens, watching the edge of the forest for more of the creatures. But there was no movement, making the whole incident with Daniel seem like a bad dream.

He was back in the cave within minutes.

"O'Neill." Teal'c's voice stopped him as he headed back towards the chamber where Daniel and Carter waited.

"Yeah?"

Teal'c's speech when it came was hesitant. "You will keep me informed?"

"Yeah, buddy. I will." Jack held Teal'c's gaze a long while. "He's gonna be okay."

"Yes." Tea'c turned back to his guard duty.

"Carter." Jack crouched down beside her and Daniel. "How's he...?"

"A few more minutes, sir." She brushed her fingers over Daniel's forehead. "I want to give the pills some time to work."

Jack knew what she wasn't saying, that even with the pills, Daniel was going to be in for a rough time.

"You can do this, Carter." He offered as reassurance.

"I have no choice, sir." She got up and moved to Daniel's other side after pulling on a pair of the latex gloves from the first aid kit. "Daniel needs us. Sir, that water needs to boil also." Jack nodded and took the canteens over to the small stove, giving Carter the time she needed to pull herself together.

"Water, sir." Carter held out her hand. Jack passed her the water and some gauze pads. Her hands were shaking. "It's going to hurt him." She looked up, apology in her eyes.

"I'll do it." Jack offered. It wasn't as if he'd never done field first aid.

"No." Carter tightened her lips and Jack could hear her breathing through her nose. She shook her head. "I have to. Sir, he might move. You'll need to hold him still."

Jack nodded and pressed down on Daniel's right shoulder, placing his other arm across Daniel's chest. He may have done first aid before, but the sight of Daniel's arm as Carter carefully peeled back the blood stained bandages turned his stomach. Daniel was going to have scars, bad scars. Jack averted his eyes from the deep lacerations and torn skin and focused on Daniel's slack face.

Had he ever been that young, Jack wondered. Had he ever looked at the world with the wide-eyed amazement that Daniel did? Even after everything Daniel had been through, losing Sha're, facing Goa'uld, losing friends and family, dying more than once, even though now Daniel had a fine edge, there was still that enthusiasm. Still wonder and a belief that he could communicate, that he could reach through the gate and touch other souls.

Daniel frowned as the warm liquid touched his arm, letting out a soft moan.

"Hey, buddy. It's gonna be okay." Jack soothed, unable to do anything more than hold Daniel's body down by force. He looked at Carter who was biting her lower lip as she touched Daniel's arm. "Carter, it's gonna be a lot better for him if you just do it."

"Yes, sir." She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then opened them. Jack had seen that look before. Carter totally focused on a task at hand. Good, he thought, she's not going to be thinking this is Daniel, her friend she's hurting. The detachment would serve her well, give her the ability to ignore Daniel's moans and do what she needed to do.

Daniel's eyes flew open as Carter began cleaning his arm. Jack knew she was being as gentle as possible, but there was no way in hell that Daniel wasn't going to be in agony from it.

"Daniel." When Jack's soft calling of his name brought no response, Jack called louder. "Daniel! Look at me."

Daniel turned his head and blinked up at Jack. "Hurts."

"I know it does," Jack pressed down harder on Daniel's chest and shoulder when Daniel arched up from the ground. "I know it hurts. But Carter's got to clean it out."

"Yesss." Daniel's word was drawn out in a hiss. "Make her stop."

"She can't. You know she can't. Focus on me, Daniel. Look at me, damn it." Jack hated the harsh, unforgiving tone of his voice, but Daniel's movements were making Carter's job harder.

"I need the antiseptic, sir." Carter murmured.

Jack took Daniel's chin in his hand. "I don't want you to move. Stay still. I'm going to let you go for a minute."

Daniel nodded, his eyes watching Jack as he pulled the antiseptic from the kit and handed it to Carter.

"Sam," Daniel turned his head to face her, "don't worry. I'll be okay." He tried to smile at her.

"I'll make it as fast as I can, Daniel." Sam said and then began soaking gauze with the antiseptic.

"Daniel," Jack commanded. "look at me." He needed to get Daniel's attention off Carter who was having a rough enough time of it as it was without Daniel watching.

When pain-filled blue eyes fixed on his face, Jack smiled. "Hey we've been trying to figure out where those Smokey the bears came from. Any ideas?"

He knew it would work. Get Daniel focused on a puzzle and for the time being, the rest of the world would fade away. "Smokey the Bear is a good bear, Jack." Daniel joked weakly. He drew his lip between his teeth and bit so hard he drew blood.

"Not Yogi then either." Jack smiled. He lifted his eyes for a moment to meet Carter's.

"Nearly done," she said as she bent over Daniel's arm once more.

"So, Danny, bears. Any ideas? Teal'c and Carter said they were sniffing around the gate in packs."

"Bears don't live in packs." Daniel gasped out. "Earth bears don't."

"We're not on Earth." Jack pushed. Carter was beginning to rewrap Daniel's arm with pressure bandages. "These are alien bears."

"I don't know. Mating season? Full moon? Don't know, Jack." Daniel lay panting as Carter sat back on her heels.

"Done, Daniel." She said. She rested her hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you."

"s Okay, Sam." Daniel closed his eyes at her touch. "Okay."

"No sleeping just yet, Daniel. I want you to try to drink water." Jack held up Daniel's head, encouraging him to take small sips of the liquid. "Come on, a little more. You need to replenish your fluids." He coaxed Daniel into taking a few more swallows. "I'm going to wake you in a little bit to drink some more, but for now, you can rest." Jack wiped away the trickle of blood from Daniel's chin with his thumb. "Rest." He patted Daniel's shoulder, sighing when Daniel closed his eyes.

Carter wobbled to her feet and walked to the other end of the chamber, doubling over. Jack frowned at the sound of her retching.

"Sam?" Daniel called, alarm in his voice. "Sam? What's wrong? They get her too, Jack?"

"No, Daniel. Just reaction setting in." Jack smiled down at Daniel, wishing for once he wasn't the commander and he could go be sick in the corner like Carter.

"Tell her not her fault. Should have...tried to be quiet."

"She knows, Daniel." Jack circled Daniel's wrist once more, counting the racing beat beneath his fingers. He hoped that the pain would soon diminish and the medicines would take effect, allowing Daniel's body and mind to rest. "Close your eyes."

Daniel did, but Jack didn't miss his words. "Tell Sam I'm sorry."

Carter paused a few steps away and then dropped to the floor next to Jack. "Sir," she began.

"Don't say it, Carter. I refuse to believe in anything less than a positive outcome to this mission. Understood?" Jack followed her gaze to Daniel's left arm. "He's going to be fine."

"Yes, sir." Carter nodded, but Jack could tell she didn't believe him.

Trouble was he already knew what she was thinking. He'd seen the marks. Hell, he'd seen them before Carter did. He'd watched as that creature swiped its claws down Daniel's arm, he'd heard Daniel's scream of pain and his frantic attempts to get away from it.

There wasn't a scenario that Jack hadn't thought of. He knew that there was a chance, a good chance that even the best plastic surgery wasn't going to be able to fix the scars. And that was the most positive scenario he was able to imagine. He had visions of Daniel's arm hanging useless at his side, the tendons and ligaments torn beyond repair. Visions of Fraiser coming to tell them that the damage was too great, that she couldn't save Daniel's arm at all. All of them sickened him. Daniel's hands were as useful to him in his work as his eyes. Jack couldn't imagine a Daniel who was unable to handle artifacts or touch the things he wasn't supposed to touch.

"We need to get him to drink some more water, sir." Carter rested her hand on Daniel's chest.

"Let's give him a few minutes," Jack whispered. She nodded and pulled her legs up towards her chest, sitting with her chin tucked on her knees watching Daniel.

"Morphine, Carter?" Jack said as the silence stretched out.

"Yes." She murmured. "After we get some more fluids in him."

"Right." Jack answered, listening to the drip of water in the far reaches of the room. "You did good, Carter."

She turned her head on her knees and regarded him. "I'm not willing to lose him again, sir." The haunted look in her eyes reminded him of the look she'd worn for days after their disastrous mission to Kelowna.

"Neither am I. Not ever again." Jack gave a grim smile and turned back to watch Daniel breathing.

"Daniel might be right, sir." Jack was startled by Carter's voice breaking the silence.

"Right about what?"

"When you were trying to distract him...asking him his theories on the bears." She got up and began pacing. "It's possible it is mating season."

"A lot of things are possible, Carter." Jack kept his eyes fixed on Daniel who was mumbling something under his breath. "Right now, the only possibilities I want to hear are ways to get Daniel home."

"I know." She dropped to her knees beside them. "Me too, sir."

The next few hours passed slowly. Jack woke Daniel every fifteen minutes or so, trying to get him to drink water with increasingly more resistance. The bleeding had completely stopped which was one small relief in the whole mess. Carter gave Daniel an injection of morphine, tears filling her eyes when he pleaded for her to make his arm stop hurting. Jack sent her to the entrance to keep watch with Teal'c when her distress upset Daniel.

Jack touched the fingers of Daniel's left hand, checking to see if they remained warm. He closed his eyes as he found they were. The circulation appeared to be intact.

"Hh..." Daniel breathed, his eyelids flickering a few times.

"Danny? You with us?" Jack didn't know if Daniel was conscious or not. He was hoping for the not, that the morphine kept him pretty well unconscious.

"Arm. No, don't. Not arm." The words were faint but Jack could recognize the beginning of a nightmare.

"Shh, Daniel." Jack moved his hand to Daniel's forehead, rubbing at the lines there. "Shh. Your arm is going to be okay."

"Jack?" Daniel's voice sounded like a lost child's. "Make it stop."

"Just relax, Daniel. Go back to sleep." Jack frowned as the heat of Daniel's skin registered under his fingers.

"Get it off. Jack, get it off!" Daniel screamed, moving his hands to press them against the stone floor.

"No, no. Daniel, damn it. Stay still." Jack put his hands on Daniel's shoulder.

"It's on me," Daniel kicked at the blankets covering him. "Get it off."

His yells brought Carter and Teal'c running from the entrance.

"What happened, sir?" Carter knelt by Daniel, reaching out to grab his legs, only to be kneed in the face. She fell backwards, holding her jaw while Teal'c grabbed Daniel's flailing legs and held them down.

"No." Daniel moaned. "Off. Get it off." Unable to kick against Teal'c weight, Daniel ceased his movement.

"Look at me, Daniel." Jack turned Daniel's face towards him. "That thing is gone. You are safe. We're in the cave, remember?"

"Cave?" Daniel blinked his eyes, wincing when sweat dripped into them. "Why is it so hot? Caves are cool."

Jack pushed back Daniel's hair. "I'm going to give you some water to drink, that'll help." He motioned for Teal'c to let go of Daniel's legs and brought a canteen to Daniel's lips.

Daniel took a swallow and then grimaced. "Sick. Gonna be sick."

"Deep breaths, Daniel." Carter made her way to his side. Jack looked at her, a bruise already forming along her jaw. He raised an eyebrow at it, but she shook her head and kept her attention on Daniel. "Take some deep breaths."

Jack felt Daniel shudder under his supporting arm. Heat from Daniel's body soaked through Jack's jacket sleeve. "Better?" he asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "Can I have some more?"

"You betcha." Jack tilted the canteen once more, watching as Daniel took a few sips.

"Is it time to go home, Jack? Why can't we go home?" The question was plaintive.

"Soon, Daniel." Jack answered, the question tearing him apart. They needed to get home. Jack feared that despite their best efforts infection was setting in. Losing his pack and Daniel's on the way to the gate hadn't helped. They only had one more injection of morphine left. Not that the narcotic seemed to be going much good. Daniel was still in obvious pain. It didn't seem fair that Daniel couldn't seem to catch a break. And once again, the man had acted without thought for his own safety. There were times Jack wished he could wrap Daniel up in cotton wool and lock him in his lab along with his precious artifacts. But yet, he knew that for Daniel not stepping through the gate would be the equivalent of a death sentence.

"Hope," Daniel whispered, pulling Jack's attention back to him.

"Hope? Hope what, Daniel?" Jack held the canteen to Daniel's lips but Daniel turned his head away.

"Hockey game. Hope get home so you don't miss the game." Daniel's lips turned up in a faint smile.

"Probably won't be a good one, anyway." Jack helped Daniel settle on the floor once more. "Don't worry about it."

"That bad off, huh?" Daniel grasped Jack's wrist weakly.

"Only a few more hours, Daniel." Jack poured some of the water onto one of Daniel's bandanas. "Just a few more and then Hammond will be sending the cavalry for us."

Daniel sighed as Jack began wiping his face with the cloth. "Sounds good. Get home. Pizza, game. Sam and Teal'c come too?"

"Yep, Sam and Teal'c too. All of us. The whole team." Jack continued his stroking. "All for one, and one for all."

"Good. That's good. Gotta stick togeth..." Daniel drifted off midword.

Jack heard Carter take in a gulp of air. He looked over his shoulder to see her scrubbing at her face.

"You okay, Carter?"

"I'll be fine, sir." She nodded. "I had worse when Mark and I used to get into scraps."

Jack studied her a moment. "You won, didn't you?"

"All the time," she grinned back before sobering and touching Daniel's leg. "Colonel, I've been thinking. It's getting dark outside. The creatures may be sleeping. Teal'c and I could do some reconnaiscence."

"Good idea, Carter." Jack stood and stretched muscles cramped from sitting on the damp stone. "You stay here. Teal'c and I will go."

"Begging your pardon, sir, but I think it should be me." She got up and pulled him aside. "Daniel needs you. If he wakes up again and he's disoriented, you're going to be able to hold him down. I can't. He trusts you, sir and believes you in a way that he doesn't the rest of us."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He hated this waiting, this inability to act, even if he did know that Carter was right. "Be careful." He nodded to her. "Check in every five minutes."

"Will do, sir." She gave a last look to Daniel. "And sir, if he..."

"Understood, Carter. I'll update you." Jack watched as she gathered up her pack and her weapon and then settled back by Daniel's side as he heard her talking to Teal'c.

"Just you and me for awhile, Danny." Jack said. He picked up the damp bandana he'd been using and began wiping Daniel's face again. Daniel turned his face into the cool cloth seeking its comfort in his sleep.

"O'Neill." Teal'c's voice sounded in his ear. "It appears that no creatures are inhabiting the wooded area."

"How far to the gate?" Jack asked. "See if we can get a clear run."

"Acknowledged O'Neill. MajorCarter estimates the Stargate is approximately two kilometers from our current position."

"Understood, Teal'c. And tell Carter that Daniel's holding his own."

There was a click as Teal'c turned off his radio; Jack was left alone in the silence once more. It was very strange being in a room with Daniel and not having Daniel's voice to fill the silence. It was one of the things he'd missed most the year that Daniel had been off doing his glowy octopus impression. Daniel's talking about anything and everything that interested him.

Daniel was pulling at his jacket, making sounds of discomfort. Jack got out his knife and began cutting the fabric away. Hopefully that would help cool the other man off.

Jack froze when Daniel's hand touched his as he worked on cutting off the sleeve.

"Don't cut if off," Daniel whispered. "Please don't."

In the lantern light, Daniel's eyes glittered. Jack opened his mouth to answer before he realized what Daniel was asking.

"Just cutting off your jacket, Daniel. Your arm is fine." Jack put the knife down and squeezed Daniel's left hand. "You feel that? See, your arm is still there."

Daniel nodded and bit his lip.

"I'm going to give you some more Tylenol, Daniel." Jack opened the blister pack and grabbed the canteen. "It'll help with the pain."

He popped the pills in Daniel's open mouth and placed his hand over Daniel's when Daniel insisted on holding the canteen himself.

"I thought you were... you know." Daniel said as he lay back down. He covered his eyes with his right hand. "Sorry."

"I know, Daniel." Jack studied Daniel. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't just throw Daniel over his shoulder and run with him to the gate not knowing what was out there. They didn't have enough firepower to kill all the bear things that stood between them and the gate. Hell, he couldn't even provide enough relief for Daniel's pain. Jack hit his fist on his thigh in frustration.

"Where are Sam and Teal'c?" Daniel's voice was starting to slur as he began drifting back to sleep. "They okay?"

"They're trying to find us a way to the gate."

Daniel removed his hand from his face and looked at Jack. "We're stuck, aren't we?"

"Yes," Jack admitted. "If those bears are still at the gate, Hammond won't send a team through, even if we are overdue. Not without having more information about them."

"Yeah. He wouldn't." Daniel lay still watching Jack. "I owe you."

"Owe me?" Jack poured some water on the bandana and resumed wiping Daniel's bare arm. "What?"

"You saved my life out there. You're missing your hockey game."

"Nothing owed, Daniel. I figure over the years, we've evened things out." He stopped, meeting Daniel's intent stare. "That's what we do."

"What we do," Daniel echoed, falling asleep. "What friends do."

"Exactly right." Jack said. He prayed that this time he'd be able to do what Daniel needed.

Teal'c's next few check-ins were the same as the first. It seemed that the bears had gone as mysteriously as they'd come. Maybe he couldn't be out there clearing the path for Daniel, but there weren't any two people he'd rather have doing it for his friend than Carter and Teal'c.

"We are at the gate, O'Neill." Teal'c announced in Jack's ear, startling him out of his worry.

"And?"

"No bears, sir. Well, actually some bears. Dead ones." Carter said. "Lots of dead ones."

"How?" Jack placed a hand on Daniel who was beginning to stir at Jack's conversation. "Weapons? Hunters?"

"It would appear that they were killed by their own kind, O'Neill."

"Okay. Carter, I want you to go through the gate, and get a medical team. Teal'c, you wait planet side until they come through."

"Yes, sir." Jack heard the hesitation in Carter's voice.

"Daniel and I are going to be just fine until you come for us." Jack stared down at Daniel's sleeping form. "Just fine."  


* * *

  
"Good to have you back, Colonel." Hammond stated as Jack finished his report. "It was prudent to wait rather than risk transporting Doctor Jackson while those creatures were out there."

"Yes sir, although I believe that we lost valuable time in the cave." Jack twirled a pencil in his fingers, thinking how amazing it was that a human hand could do such maneuvers. "I should have sent Teal'c and Carter out to check the gate sooner."

"Your analysis is noted, Colonel. However, you made the best decision you could in the circumstances." Hammond looked at all of them.

"And Daniel..." Jack began.

"Let's not borrow trouble, Colonel." Hammond held up a hand. "SG-1, you're dismissed. Get some showers and change. I'll meet you at the infirmary for Doctor Fraiser's report on Doctor Jackson."

"Yes, sir." Jack stood. He didn't want to think about the nightmarish trip to the Stargate in the dark, didn't want to think of the questions Fraiser had bombarded him with as they transported Daniel, didn't want to remember Daniel's pleas for them to not cut off his arm.

He showered, letting the hot water wash away Daniel's blood, staring at the rust colored water as it swirled down the drain. He felt old as he stood there wondering if maybe it was time to let younger, stronger soldiers take over. Jack was sick of seeing friends die and get hurt.

"O'Neill."

Teal'c's voice pulled him out of his reverie. Jack grabbed his towel, drying off briskly as he walked out to his locker.

"Any news on Daniel?" Jack asked as he pulled on his boots.

"None."

Jack was conscious of Teal'c's dark eyes studying him. He knew the Jaffa well enough after all these years to know that Teal'c wanted to say something.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Spit it out, T."

"I have no desire to shower you with saliva, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"You know what I mean." Jack stood up as he buttoned his shirt. "What is it?"

"Do not be upset with DanielJackson." Teal'c motioned for Jack to precede him from the room.

"Upset? Why would I be upset with him?" Jack threw up his hands. "I mean, he gets himself turned all glowy for a bunch of aliens he doesn't even know, then manages to get himself thrown out of glow-land because he evidently can't play by the rules, and then to top it off, nearly gets his arm bit off by some bear thingy pushing me out of the way of it."

"Are you not pleased that DanielJackson saved your life, O'Neill?" Teal'c stopped before the elevator.

"Yes, I'm pleased, I'm very happy he saved my life. I just don't want to see him killing himself doing it." Jack jabbed the buttons, then hit his palm on the elevator doors. "I couldn't go through losing him again, Teal'c. I just couldn't." Jack stepped into the elevator car as it opened.

"You can not protect him from the universe." Teal'c said as he stood with his hands behind his back. "To do so would take his soul away."

There was the rub, Jack mused as he let his head rest on the wall of the elevator. He couldn't keep Daniel from harm, anymore than he could Carter or Teal'c. It was like being a parent all over again sometimes, letting your kid step on that school bus by himself, sending your kid on his first sleep over, leaving him with a babysitter. "I know, Teal'c. Believe me, I know."

Doc Fraiser was talking to Carter and General Hammond as Teal'c and Jack came to the small waiting area outside the infirmary.

"Doc?" Jack asked as he approached. She was smiling: that must be a good sign, he thought.

"You all did a good job with the first aid in the field," Fraiser began. "We're treating him with antibiotics because it does appear that he's developing an infection. They're trying to isolate the bug in the lab as we speak. The gashes aren't quite as deep as I first feared, so I should be able to close them up once we start getting the infection under control in a few days. We'll be giving him antibiotics through an IV for at least ten days."

"So, you're saying, Daniel's going to be okay?" Jack felt behind him for a chair back and gripped it tightly. "His arm?"

"I'm saying Daniel is going to be okay. He's going to be pretty sick for a day or two, I'm guessing, but yes, I think he's going to make a full recovery. He won't be up to going off-world for a month or so. We'll have to see how things progress."

"Can we see him, Janet?"

Jack thought he was supposed to ask that question, but he couldn't seem to get enough saliva in his mouth to do it. Daniel was going to be fine. Fraiser's words rang in his head, along with an echoing sound.

"Colonel O'Neill?" He looked down into the doc's upturned face. Why was she frowning at him like that?

He thumped down into the chair, sitting with his hands dangling between his knees and heard voices talking about water and delayed reaction and all sorts of other gibberish. General Hammond was in the chair next to him and a cup was placed in his hand, his fingers being curled around it by smaller feminine ones.

"Sorry," he murmured, and there were sounds of sympathy and encouragement to drink the water in the cup.

The buzzing noise left his head as he drained the cup and he looked up at his teammates, his doctor and his CO in embarrassment. Jack wanted to say something, anything to break the mood of concern on their faces, but he couldn't think of a damn thing.

"I'm going to let you in to see Daniel. And then, Colonel, I'm going to have you lie down for a few hours. I suspect you may be dehydrated." Which he knew of course was Doc Fraiser's kind way of saying 'I know you were scared shitless, and I'm going to give you time to recover.'

They trooped into the infirmary behind Fraiser and if Teal'c walked a little too close to Jack, he wasn't saying a word.

Daniel was asleep, the painkillers the doctors had been able to provide finally providing relief. His left arm was on top of the sheets, exposed to the air and covered with dressings. IVs were attached to his right.

"Oxygen?" Jack whispered and pointed to the nasal cannula.

"Just a little help for him," Doc whispered back.

Jack touched Daniel's forehead, the only place he could figure he wouldn't disturb some of the medical paraphernalia. "Hey, Daniel. You're home now, and Doc Fraiser says you're going to be just fine." Daniel's head was warmer than it should be under his hand. "So you just rest. I'm going to stay right here."

Carter touched Daniel's foot, giving his ankle a squeeze then came to the head of the bed and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before saying good night.

Teal'c remained a moment longer and then put out a hand to cup Daniel's cheek. "You are a brave warrior, DanielJackson. I am honored to be your friend. Now rest and heal."

Jack didn't argue as he was handed a pair of scrubs and directed to the bathroom to change. He did as he was told, too weary to argue. Doc Fraiser was waiting by a bed with more water and a power bar.

"Drink this, eat this, go to sleep." She ordered.

Nodding, Jack did as he was told, keeping his eyes on Daniel the whole time and then he curled up on his side and still kept guard until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.  


* * *

  
The sound of Daniel's mumbling woke him up. Years of sharing a tent with Daniel off-world had tuned Jack in to the other man's habit of talking in his sleep. Most of the time it was nonsense, but sometimes it was the prelude to a nightmare.

Jack climbed out of his bed and made his way to Daniel's side. As he stroked Daniel's forehead he noted that the fever had gone down a little bit. "Daniel, you're home."

He leaned closer in order to hear the breathless words being spoken.

"Gotta get home. Game on. Not miss. Sorry, Jack, sorry."

"Ah crap, Daniel. Like I care about a hockey game when you nearly get yourself killed." Jack sank down into the chair beside Daniel's bed.

He looked up as a nurse came by to check Daniel's IVs. She smiled at him, but didn't say a word. Jack supposed that by now the nurses had their orders that SG-1 was a little, well, different.

"Well, Daniel, just you and me, buddy." Jack leaned forward threading his hand through the bedrail to touch Daniel's right hand. "I don't think I thanked you on the planet...you know...for saving my life and all. You seem to be doing that a lot. Running around saving people's lives. And not that I mind because after all, I so did not want to be mauled to death by some Yogi bear on steroids. But you have got to work on the saving without the sacrificing. My hair is already gray. Don't think I have a single brown one left thanks to you. Next thing you know, it's gonna start falling out, and I'll be as bald as General Hammond."

Drowsy blue eyes were watching him, and Jack smiled at Daniel.

"You just rest now. Go back to sleep. But, hey wait a sec." Jack held up a finger as Daniel started to close his eyes.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in question.

"I don't think I've said this to you, Daniel." Jack paused bringing his emotions under control. "Maybe I didn't want to, because I was still so pissed off at you for not sticking around. No," Jack shook his head as Daniel began to speak. "But I missed you, Daniel. And I'm glad you're home where you belong."

A tear trickled down Daniel's nose, and Jack brought up his thumb to wipe it away, knowing that it was a combination of the medications currently being pumped into his friend and emotions close to the surface.

"I missed you too, Jack." Daniel whispered. "It's good to be home again."

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff, now close your eyes, Doctor Jackson, and go back to sleep before some nurse comes by with a big honking needle and stabs us both." Jack smiled as Daniel obediently closed his eyes, a sure sign of how sick and tired he was. As for Jack, he was going to sit right by his friend's side, where he belonged.  


* * *

  
"He shoots, he scores!" Jack kept his voice low in deference to their location. He held out his hand to Carter. "You owe me the last piece of pizza, Carter."

"No way, sir." She pulled it out of his reach. "Daniel's the one recovering; he needs it more than you do."

"Yes, O'Neill. Did I not hear you say that you already know the outcome of this hockey match since MajorFerretti taped it for you?" Teal'c stepped between Jack's chair and Daniel's bed.

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, anyway, Jack. Have some pity on a poor starving archaeologist." He winced as he took the slice of pizza from Sam.

"You okay?" Jack's joking manner immediately faded.

Daniel nodded. "I'm fine, Jack. Just moved my arm the wrong way, that's all."

Jack relaxed back in his chair. "You let us know if you get too tired or anything."

"I will," Daniel promised and turned his attention back to the hockey game currently playing on the VCR the team had commandeered for his room.

Jack kept his attention on Daniel. While he would still be grounded from going through the Stargate for a few more weeks, Daniel had mostly recovered from the attack on P8Q005. Today had been his last day of IV antibiotic treatments and Doc Fraiser had pronounced the arm completely clear of infection. The possibility of plastic surgery to reduce the scars had been discussed but for the moment put on the table. Compared to the first few days after Daniel had come through the gate and fought the infection that ravaged not only his arm but his body, Daniel was fairly glowing with health.

Daniel passed the remaining pizza crust to Sam. She smiled at him and then turned and made a comment about referees who needed their eyes checked to the TV.

This was right, Jack knew. SG-1 together, all for one and one for all. He remembered Daniel's gasped, "gotta stick together" as he suffered in the cave.

Daniel turned, ignoring the game, and smiled at Jack, forming a little okay sign with his forefinger and thumb.

"Gotta stick together," Jack thought. "Like glue," he vowed as he studied his teammates.

No, he corrected, his family. His glue.

  



End file.
